As Internet based broadband systems have become widely deployed, the display of high-quality streaming media (e.g., television signals) delivered through Internet protocol (“IP”) based networks has been contemplated. Many vendors seek both to display media as well as to stream digital media in various customer premises, including digitally connected homes. However, because of the high bandwidth and processing power required to deliver and display digital video, it is quite challenging to provide high quality IP-based television (“IPTV”) functionality using traditional settop box (“STB”) capabilities.
Moreover, homes can be equipped with multiple STBs to provide for the rendering of television programs at multiple locations within the home (e.g., living room, kitchen, various bedrooms). Furthermore, STBs can be equipped with a storage medium, so that programs received from a broadcaster can be stored for later, time-shifted, playback. However, equipping each STB in the home with a storage device for storing television programs can become expensive.